ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjiro Hayata
is the son of Shin Hayata, the protagonist of the ULTRAMAN manga and anime. Due to his father's merger with Ultraman, Shinjiro possesses Ultra Genes that he inherited from his father. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= A young Shinjiro visited the Giant of Light Memorial with his father, Shin Hayata. Fascinated by the SSSP and Ultraman, Shinjiro was left to look around after his father met up with an old colleague, Mitsuhiro Ide, and was later asked for an autograph. While trying to reach out to a Jet VTOL diorama, Shinjiro slipped and fell from several floors high, alerting everyone. Surprisingly, where a normal boy his age easily could have died, Shinjiro was, for the most part, fine but crying. By the time he and his father left, he was alright. This abnormality surprised Shin, who could no longer deny the fact that his son was not normal. 10 years later, Shin and Shinjiro have grown apart and seemingly estranged. At school, he spots Rena Sayama being bullied by a gang, and goes to confront them despite his friends telling him not to. As one of the bullies tried to attack him, Shinjiro accidentally twists the bully's leg, breaking it. Shinjiro then runs away and jumps across rooftops, unknowingly being stalked by a mysterious figure. Shinjiro leaves the house after arguing with his father, and sits on top a billboard lamenting on being unable to control his strength. The mysterious figure speaks to him, saying that the kind of power he has should not be on Earth, before attacking him. Shinjiro escapes to a stadium but is cornered, and just as the assailant was about to kill him, Shin Hayata appeared, and revealed to his son that he was Ultraman, while unveiling a powered suit underneath his coat. Shin reveals to his son that he knew about his superhuman powers all along before flinging him up to a SSSP helicopter, and begun to battle Bemular. Aboard the helicopter, Shinjiro meets Ide once again, who had been ordered to keep Shinjiro safe and transport him away. Instead, seeing Shinjiro's frustration at being unable to do anything, Ide decides to provide him the Ultraman suit. Shinjiro accepts the offer and falls back into the stadium, putting the suit on as he took his father's place in fighting Bemular. After a long battle, Ide taught him to use the Specium Ray on Bemular, who surprisingly survived the attack. Seeing Shinjiro exhausted, Bemular simply reveals his name and leaves, before the boy passes out. Shinjiro later wakes up in the SSSP base, and is informed by Alien Zetton Edo that his father will be alright. Though he was initially shocked to see a Zettonian, Ide came into the room and both he and Edo revealed that the Earth had made peace with aliens by signing a deal with the Star Cluster Alliance, though there were still alien threats on the Earth other than Bemular. Shinjiro ponders on his powers for a while before accepting Ide's request to him to become Ultraman, and is sent on various missions to help him adjust to the suit and build his confidence. His appearances were quickly noticed by the public, including Rena Sayama. Later on, Shinjiro is sent on his first true mission, to assist fellow SSSP member Dan Moroboshi take down a target. Upon entering the warehouse the alien was in, Shinjiro saw him feeding on the corpses of humans and was left shocked. Shinjiro quickly rushed in to attack, enraged at the sight of so many human corpses. However, Adacic had the upper hand and was nearly untouchable, and mocked Shinjiro for being a "fake Ultraman". Adacic later takes the fight to the city nearby, disrupting traffic as they fought. Adacic temporarily stopped to mock Shinjiro for his incompetence and nearly kills Rena Sayama after she cheers Shinjiro on, and claims to be excited to be the one who would kill Ultraman. Adacic later resumes his attack on Shinjiro, driving him into a corner. With very few options left, Ide released the Ultraman suit's limiter, pushing Shinjiro's powers to their limits. Taking it as a danger warning instead, Adacic thought he was winning until Shinjiro promptly sliced his left arm off, enraging the alien. Despite going all out trying to kill Shinjiro, Adacic was finally finished off with a Specium Ray that obliterated him. Shinjiro later saw his father before passing out yet again. Moroboshi later gets Shinjiro to follow him into an alley which somehow brings them into a city, to look for an informant. Moroboshi explains that this city is populated with aliens, confusing Shinjiro. Nevertheless, they stick to their objective and manage to find Jack wrestling in a gambling den. After his match, he tells Moroboshi and Shinjiro about the recent serial killings. Jack gets to know Shinjiro after Morobhoshi leaves, until Black King, Jack's opponent from earlier, arrives to cut off their conversation by strangling Shinjiro. Fortunately, Moroboshi returns and scares the beast off. Leaving the city, Shinjiro asks Moroboshi why he was brought there, to which he explains that he was ordered to. Moroboshi also states that he doesn't like Shinjiro, leaving the boy shaken while he walks off. Shinjiro later helps Dan and his squad deal with Alien Robuton, but is unable to kill it after it disguises as Rena Sayama. Instead, he allows the SSSP to arrest it. Dan once again scolds Shinjiro for his attitude, which has him doubting his powers. Afterwards, Shinjiro has a talk with his father about what it means to be Ultraman, and finds out that he had been fighting Bemular for years, driven simply by the desire to protect his son. Shinjiro comes to the conclusion that Ultraman is a curse. He and his father later see Moroboshi in the Seven suit execute Alien Bris, shocking Shinjiro due to how inhesitant he was at killing. While going out, he finds Black King rampaging, looking for him. Shinjiro has no choice but to transform and fight but is initially unable to keep up with the monster's brute strength. He is flung into the crowd and almost kills a little girl, but due to his desire to protect others, he awakened the power of flight and managed to avoid getting anyone killed. Not holding back anymore, he used his newfound power and decapitated Black King. Proud of himself, he musters the courage to talk to Rena Sayama, who reveals that she really hates Ultraman before she is picked up by Shiraishi and driven away. On the way to an SSSP meeting, he meets Moroboshi who further dismisses his abilities. They are later sent to Rena's concert as they were informed about someone using Igaru's communicator. Shinjiro also hears Rena publicly admitting her hate towards Ultraman, who got her mother killed when she was a baby, due to a hospital collapsing on them while Ultraman was fighting an alien. Agent Adad then appears, getting floating bombs deployed over the heads of the audience. Shinjiro and Dan transform and fight him, but they are overpowered. Adad also causes some of the lights to fall, making Shinjiro and Moroboshi catch them before they hurt anyone. A while later, Bemular arrives and challenges Shinjiro, even slicing off the roof of the building, which Shinjiro now has to hold up. After Igaru appears and gets killed by Adad, Shinjiro enters a fit of rage and destroys the falling roof with a Specium Ray, and tries to kill Adad, before the alien properly introduces himself and exposes the true culprits behind the recent murders. Shinjiro and Moroboshi cease attacking him after finding out that he was an agent of the Star Cluster Alliance. At the SSSP base, Shinjiro gets upset over Igaru's death but Moroboshi further states that he doesn't like his attitude. }} Profile Shinjiro wears the , modeled after the famous Giant of Light himself. It was made as a reinforced model that his father Shin Hayata wore, but with added features such as a helmet, Specium Blades and the ability to fire the Specium Ray. Stats *Age: 17 *Height: 176 cm, 190 cm with suit *Weight: 63 kg, 126 kg with suit Powers and Weapons : When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. They can be used to slice through objects and, occasionally, act as a defensive barrier to protect him from attacks. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The Specium Blades are deactivated before the beam is fired from the horizantal left arm. ::;B-Type * : Shinjiro can conjure twin rings of energy, one on each hand, and use them to slice through things. They can also be thrown. * : A Specium Rifle that was designed for Shinjiro's use, to conserve the Ultraman Suit's energy. Its name is based off an old SSSP weapon, one that worked on the same principle as Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Cloaking': The B-Type suit is capable of cloaking to stay out of plain sight. It takes on a far darker color scheme, mostly being black and grey, while the light-up parts turn a dark red. Shinjiro_Strength.jpg|Superhuman Strength Shinjiro_Landing.png|Shinjiro's resistance to landing from great heights Limit_Break_Specium.jpg|Specium Ray (Limit Release) Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|Ultraman suit Shinjiro_Limit_Break.jpg|Limiter E-manga Specium.gif|Specium Blades Light_Sword_Defense.jpg|Specium Blades (Defense) Manga Spec Ray.jpg|Specium Ray (Ultraman suit) - Anime= :;Own powers *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his father's merger with Ultraman prior to his conception, Shinjiro inherited his father's acquired Ultra genes which provides him with the following abilities: **'Superhuman Physique': Due to the Ultraman Factor within him, Shinjiro's body is exceptionally strong. He has physical strength far above any human, which also allows him to jump great distances, and he is also highly resilient to damage. **'Flight': Shinjiro subconsciously awakened the power of flight during his battle against Black King, out of his strong desire to protect others. :;Via Ultraman suit *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Bemular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Bemular's own strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. *'Color Timer': On the suit there is a mechanical Color Timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of Specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real color timer. ** : The suit is built with a limiter that limits the amount of Specium energy that Shinjiro uses. When the limiter is released, the Color Timer turns red and Shinjiro is covered with a red aura. All of his capabilities are pushed to their maximum but as a trade-off, he has only 3 minutes to fight before being exhausted. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. They can be used to slice through objects and, occasionally, act as a defensive barrier to protect him from attacks. * : Shinjiro can conjure a ring of energy in his hands, used as a cutting projectile when thrown. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position and the beam is fired when he slightly slides down his left arm. ShinjiroSuitUp.gif|Shinjiro wearing the Ultraman suit LimiterRelease.gif|Limiter Release AnimeSpeciumBlade.gif|Specium Blades SpeciumBladeDefense.gif|Specium Blades (Defense) ShinjiroUltraSlash.gif|Ultra Slash ShinjiroSpeciumRay.gif|Specium Ray }} Manga and Anime Differences *In the manga, it is never shown how Shinjiro wears his suit (though it is implied that he simply puts it on), while in the anime, it is transferred and built around him as he 'transforms' into Ultraman. *Shinjiro starts with his B-Type suit in the anime. *The Specium Ray is fired from the side of the horizontal left arm in the manga, whereas in the anime, Shinjiro slides down his left arm to fire it. Gallery Jiro_Hayata.png Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Sinjiro Hayata.png Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Spec Weapons.jpg Manga_Shin_Shinjiro.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_Brooding.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_battle_scene.jpg Manga_Jiro_Ray_Stance.jpg Shin_Unmasked.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Shinjiro_Stance_Color.jpg Jiro_and_Morobshi.jpg Shinjiro Ultraman.png Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Shin_Rena_Wallpaper.jpg ULTRAMAN figure.jpg Shinjiro Hovering.png Shin Bust.jpeg|A Bust of Shinjiro in the Suit. ShinjiroOffical.png Live Action/Promotional 20141111_04_30.jpg 20141111_04_24.jpg 20141111_04_25.jpg 20141111_04_26.jpg 20141111_04_27.jpg 20141111_04_28.jpg 20141111_04_29.jpg ultraman manga suit.jpg Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *Shinjiro's situation is similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through somewhat different means. The two are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo descends from the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *In the overall Ultra Series, Shinjiro is the sixth canon human character introduced, confirmed to have Ultra Genes, starting with Daigo Madoka, then Keigo Masaki, Tsubasa Madoka Daigo's son, Amu Daigo's ancestor and Shinjiro's father. *During the second battle between his father and Bemular, the alien being stated that Shinjiro was not Shin's, what he meant by this is unknown but the statement may be related to the boy's Ultra Genes. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron Man's suit in terms of appearance and also the Guyver in terms of how it operates and its weapons. *Shinjiro is similar to Akira, the hero of a popular doujinshi (fan comic) called Hybrid Insector, created by the same individuals who created the ULTRAMAN Manga. The protagonist of that manga was the son of a Kamen Rider and gained Rider powers through a belt that created an exoarmor, similar to the one Shinjiro wears. *The child Shinjiro's voice actress, Megumi Han is the daughter of Keiko Han, whom voiced Lalah Sune in Mobile Suit Gundam. Coincidentally, both series (ULTRAMAN and Mobile Suits) takes place where Earth has become part of Extraterrestrial alliances and both features the protagonist fighting in suits (though the Mobile Suits are more of robots than exosuits). Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)